


Center of Attention

by TigerLillith



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLillith/pseuds/TigerLillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Peter Pan is the popular bad boy. He’s failling one of his classes and thus he isn’t allowed to go on the senoirs their graduation trip. Henry Mills is quiet kid who’s a year ahead in some classes, cause he’s smart. Henry has to help Peter get his grade up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction ever, so I hope it doesn't suck to bad. 
> 
> Peter is 17 in this, Felix is 18, Wendy and John are both 17 and Henry is 16.  
> Since this is an au, I'm ignoring everything that happens on the show, especially the thing we won't talk about because it never happened. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit of an introduction into Peter's life. The next one should be henry centered.

Peter was sitting on his desk waiting for the teacher to come back and tell him why on earth he was still in a classroom on a friday afternoon.  
Kicking the chair before him, he was thinking dark thoughts about his least favorite teacher, Mr Jones. At that moment said teacher entered the classroom.   
“And what has that chair done to you ,Mr Pan, do deserve such beating? Get your ass of that desk!” Mr Jones said whilst closing the door behind him.   
He took out a bunch of paper and ruffled through them till he found the one he was apperantly looking for. It’s Peter’s last test and on the top is a big fat red F, for all to see.  
“Care to explain, Peter?” Peter leaned back in his chair, giving Mr Jones his trademark eyebrow smirk.   
“Well Sir, that looks an awfull lot like that test you gave us last week”   
“Very funny Mr Pan. I don’t think you’ll find the next bit of news as funny. The school has decided that with a grade this low you’re not allowed to go on your senior trip with your dear friend.” Now it was the teachers time to smirk. Peter started to protest when a soft knock was heard.   
A boy entered the room. Peter vagely recognized him from some of his classes.   
“Ah Mr. Mills, how nice of you to joins us.” “You wanted to see me Mr Jones?” The boy politely asked, not paying any attention to Peter.   
“Yes, I’m sure you know Mr Pan here. It’s seem he doesn’t quit get the point of tests. I assume you can help him with his problem? “ Without waiting for an answer, Mr Jones got up and left the two boy alone.

After hearing the boy’s last name , Peter knew right away who the boy was. Henry Mills, the mayor’s kid. Well adopted kid, his birthmother had shown up in town a couple of years ago and decided to stay. So Technically he’s the mayor’s kid and the sherrif’s kid.   
“Tomorrow, 2 o’clock in the library, and bring your books.” Henry was already leaving the classroom before Peter even registerd what the boy had said.   
“Wait what?!”  
“Tomorrow, 2 o’clock in the library, and bring your books.” Henry repeated before leaving. Peter figured he could at least go tomorrow ad figure out where the kid got the nerve to talk to him like that.

“So what did Killian want with you this time?” Wendy was giving him this look that what ever it was it probably was his own fault.   
“Nothing important, and don’t give me that look, I didn’t do anything!” Peter exparated.   
“This time” John muttered to Felix.   
“For real now, what did Jones want with you?”   
“It appears I’m failling his class and now the bastard wont let me go on the trip unless I get my grades up.”   
“What! He can’t do that can he?!” John was almost shouting.   
Wendy tried to calm down her twinbrother. They had al been looking forward to the trip and without Peter it wouldn’t be the same.   
“That’s what happens when you don’t do shit for his classes Pan.” Felix stood up and picked up his bag prepared to leave.   
“ See you guys tomorrow” he started but Peter interupted him “I can’t tomorrow”.   
“Why?” Wendy really couldn’t help herself, she knew her friend like his privacy but she was a nosy person by nature.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know” It was the answer she had expected and looking at Peters face she figured it woudl be best to drop it for now.   
“Come on Wendy, we got to pick up Michael.” Felix took that as his cue to leave as wel along side the Darling twins.   
“Bye Peter” the three of them left towards their cars.

Peter didn’t feel like going home just yet, it’s not like he had anybody waiting for him at home.   
Unless you counted Maria the maid his father had hired to take care of the house and his son.   
Picking up his bag Peter decided to go and check out if Tink was working at granny’s. Once he got there he could easly spot the blond behind the counter.   
Peter took a seat and waiting till she would notice him.   
“What can I get you?… Peter what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be haning about with those friends of yours in the park or something?”   
“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake please” Peter didn’t even bother looking up from the menu “And a burger please.” He put the menu away and look at Tink with his typical smirk.   
“My friends had other obligations, not that it’s any of your business. But I figured I would be a good brother and see how my sister is doing.”   
“Half-sister and I’m doing fine, why are you ordering food? I’m sure Maria cooked you something.”   
She didn’t push any further though, knowing her brother wasn’t that big of a fan of Maria or anything having to do anything with their father who was more out of the picture then he was in it. Tink had gotten over the fact that their father was a good for nothing parent a long time ago, but Peter was still angry at his father for never being there.   
She brought him his order and left her brother to his own devices. The dinner was getting fuller and busier. She didn’t have time to chat around.

Peter ate his food and figured he could go to Felix’s place and see what the older boy was upto.   
Peter was greeted by Todd, Felix’s his little brother, when the door opened. When Todd saw who was at the door his face fell just a little bit, clearly he was expecting somebody else, probably his mother.   
“Felix it’s for you” the little boy yelled before running back to the living area of Felix’s place.   
“Dude I’m in here!” Felix yelled from what sounded like the kitchen. When Peter entered the kitchen Felix was just putting awat the dishes.   
“Allmost done. So what’s up?”  
“Nothing much, didn’t feel like going home just yet”. Peter shrugged, Felix knew how it felt to come home to an empty house so he didn’t mind Peter showing up at his place a the most random hours.  
They decided to watch some tv and just hang whilst they waited for Felix’s mom to come and pick up Todd.   
After Todd left the boys decided to go out to the club in the next town over since Storybrooke didn’t excalty had a great nightlife scene.


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next chapter. We'll get a look inside of Henry's life this time.  
> Next should be up somewhere next week.

When Henry got home after school his mom was waiting for him by the door. “Why are you late?” Emma was clearly still in sheriff mode, or she could just be worried about him since he normally goes home right after school. 

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend” Henry snapped, not in the mood for his mother her overprotectiveness. Sometimes it felt like she was trying to make up for all the year she didn’t give a damn about him. 

Emma was clearly shocked by Henry’s response “I thought you were okay with me dating your teacher Henry?”

Henry really just wanted to go to his room but he figured Emma wouldn’t let him until she knew what had put him in this mood. 

“I am, what I’m not okay with is your boyfriend setting me up as the tutor for Pan.” 

“Pan, as in Peter Pan” Emma knew enough about the boy, he wasn’t a stranger at the precinct. 

“I’m sure Killian has a good reason for this whole tutoring thing, but if you want, I can talk to him about it tonight?”

“Whatever you want mom” Henry muttered not interested in anymore small talk with his mom. 

“Go to your room, I’ll call when dinner is ready.” 

 

They didn’t bring up the subject of Peter or the tutoring during dinner. Henry figured his mom would ask Killian about it later when they were alone. They had made it a point not to discus any work related thing in front of Henry, since Henry was one of Killian's students. Henry hadn’t been pleased with his mom when she told him she had been seeing his teacher, but after a few awkward dinners and a talk with his other mom Henry decided Emma deserved happiness after the crap his father put her through. 

 

Normally Henry would study or hang out with Michael after dinner but he didn’t feel like studying and Michael had a family thing tonight. So he was left with nothing much to do. He figured he could prep for his tutoring. For that he would need to know exactly how bad Pan was failing. 

“Killian, could you tell me exactly what Pan is failing at? So I can get an idea how to help him.” 

Killian did even bother to tell him, he just gave Henry a bunch of papers, Pan’s test and essays to be exactly. “Just make sure you don’t lose them and don’t give them to anybody else.” Killian turned his attention back to to tv where he was watching some game. 

 

Upstairs he quickly went through Pan’s grades, the first ones were good but after a while they started slipping.Henry couldn’t figure out why they started slipping, he’ll have to ask Pan. If the guy would even show up tomorrow. He had heard enough stories about the boy both from is mom and Michael, since Peter spent a lot of time with his brother and sister.The guy was your typical bad boy with too much money and not enough parental control. 

Whilst Henry was happy to have both of his mothers in his life, they could be a bit overwhelming at times. Add to that the fact that his mom was the sheriff and his mother the mayor of storybrooke, didn’t leave much room for loads of experimenting and doing crazy stuff. 

 

Henry didn’t actually felt like spending his saturday afternoon in a library, contrary to what people thought he actually liked other things better then studying and reading. 

But he wanted to get this tutoring over with as soon as possible so he was going to spend his afternoon at the library, if Pan even showed up at all.

Henry was deep in thought about the other boy and not paying any attention as to where he was going when he opened the library door walking right into Belle who was carrying a bunch of books. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Belle” Henry began picking up the books that were littered all over the floor. 

“It’s okay Henry, I didn’t expect you here today, you need anything? You’re not working today are you?” Belle started rambling, she obviously had been just as lost in her thoughts as Henry. 

Henry quit like Belle, she was one of the adults that treated him like Henry and not like The mayor’s son. “No, I’m meeting …” Henry wasn’t quit sure what to call Peter, he wasn’t exactly a friend as yesterday was the first time they ever spoke to each other “… a classmate here, I’m helping him with studying”

“Well the back is completely empty so you can set up there” With that Belle went back to sorting books and keeping order in the library. 

 

After he had laid out all his stuff and made sure he didn’t forget anything, Henry still had 15 min to spend till Pan was supposed to show up. Henry figured he could quickly run across to granny to get a cup of coffee. No way was he going through the afternoon without any caffeine. Belle wouldn’t mind if he left his stuff for a few minutes plus there was nobody else in there anyway. 

 

Henry hadn’t thought about the fact that Granny’s is quit busy saturday afternoon so he had to hurry back to the library to get there in time. It would be Henry’s luck that he would be late whilst Pan would actually show up on time. Thankfully for Henry Pan was nowhere to be found when he got back to the library. It was only 2:05 so he wasn’t that late. Henry figured he would wait ten more minutes before he would call Killian and tell him he could tutor Pan himself. 

 

Henry was about to call it quits when Pan strolled into the library wearing that stupid smirk of his, looking like he owned the place. 

“You’re late!” Henry wasn’t in the mood to deal with the cockiness that was Pan “Sit down”

Henry was a bit surprised when the boy actually sat down and took out his books. 

He tried not to let the other boy see his surprise, but going by the smirk that was forming on Peter’s face, he failed at hiding his surprise. 

 

“So let’s get this thing over with, I do have better things to do instead of spending my afternoon with you” The only reason Peter had even showed up was because he was intrigued by the boy. He clearly didn’t think high of Peter and didn’t care that much about his reputation. Peter was pretty sure Henry knew exactly who he was and yet the boy didn’t act like most kids did around him. 

 

“You’re not even going to explain why you were late? Or come up with some stupid excuse?” 

“Nope, I’m here now aren’t I?”

Henry figured the guy did have a point, they weren’t even friends so it probably was none of his business why he was late. He should be happy Pan showed up at all. 

“Okay, I’ve already taken a look at your tests and sort of made a plan on how we can tackle this”

Henry began explaining his plan to Peter who at least appeared to be listening. 

 

Peter was surprised by the amount of thought the other boy had put into this whole tutoring thing. 

Jones probably knew this and that was why he had chosen Henry to be his tutor. Any other kid would be to scared or wouldn’t bother cause Peter said so. But Henry was different and Peter figured going along with it would be the easiest. Plus he really wanted to go on the trip with his friends. 

 

They spent the next couple of hours going over every single test Jones had already given them, 

Peter was exhausted and ready to call things quits when a lady walked over to them. 

“Henry, I’m gonna close up the library, it’s already 5o’clock and” Belle didn’t even get to finish her sentence. 

“Shit, my mom is gonna be so pissed if I’m late for dinner!

We’ll continue next week? Here’s my number so you can let me know if you’ll be late” 

They picked up their books and both left the library, each going their own way. 


	3. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> As always the next one should be up next week and will be Henry centered.

Peter actually went straight home after leaving the library, studying that much after going out for the better part of the night might not have been the best combination. But then again Peter hadn’t expected that they would do that much already. He was exhausted from spending the entire afternoon inside the library but he didn’t exactly hate every minute of it either. 

To say that Maria was surprised to see him home that early on a Saturday was an understatement. 

Peter actually managed to scare the hell out of her by coming home this early. He would sure hear about it from his father, but he honestly didn’t care, seeing Maria looking like she saw a ghost was totally worth it. She gave him an earful about him being a little demon and it not being polite to scare people like that. Peter just nodded pretending he was listening  whilst he was eating his dinner. 

“I’m sorry Maria, I won’t scare you anymore. Thanks for dinner, it was lovely.” 

After cleaning up the kitchen Maria went home, leaving Peter alone in the massive house. 

Having nothing to do, Peter put on some music and started thinking about the events of the afternoon. He hadn’t know what to expect from the kid, but Henry had intrigued him and he wanted to get to know the guy better. 

 

When Wendy came around later that night Peter had done absolutely nothing, he certainly hadn’t been thinking about the mayor’s son at all.  Of course Wendy wanted to know exactly where he had been that afternoon, and why that was more important then his friends. 

Peter knew it would be best to just tell her, he knew Wendy enough to know that she wouldn’t give up on the subject until he told her. 

“I was at the library”

“Don’t lie to me Peter!” Wendy shot him a skeptical look “ You don’t even know where the library is.” 

“I’m not lying, you can ask that girl that works there, she saw me”

“Whatever, what on earth were you doing in the library on a Saturday afternoon?”

“Studying” 

“Okay, now I know you’re joking!” 

“No I swear I was studying” Peter was getting tired of this third degree bullshit, he wanted to go to bed. 

“Here take a look at these” He tossed her the notes he got from Henry. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my friend? And whose notes are this?“ 

For some reason Peter didn’t want to tell Wendy who the notes belonged too. It was silly really, why would he want to hide the fact that the mayor’s son was helping him with studying. 

Wendy was starting to look strangely at him, clearly waiting for an answer. 

“Fine, if you won’t tell me, I’ll have to figure it out for myself.” Wendy sounded very determined and Peter knew the girl wouldn’t stop until she had her answers, but still Peter couldn’t bring himself to telling her. 

Wendy didn’t stay much longer after their conversation, which was more like Wendy pestering Peter to tell her anything about his mysterious tutor as she dubbed him. 

 

“So you actually spent your Saturday afternoon in the library?” Tink asked him over coffee the next morning. It was somewhat of a tradition between the two siblings, every sunday they would meet at granny’s and at least pretend to be a some what normal family. 

“Why is that so weird?” 

“You and a library, voluntarily. Admit it sound weird.”

“It wasn’t exactly voluntarily, mr. Jones didn’t give me much of a choice, it was the tutoring, or not going on the senior trip.” 

“And who exactly is helping you with this?” 

“Henry Mills”

“You mean the mayor’s kid?!” Tink almost chocked on het coffee. 

“You know anyone else with the name Mills in this town?” Peter didn’t think too much about why he told Tink but not Wendy. He told himself it was because Wendy would pester him about the boy, but he wasn’t entirely sure about that. 

Tink didn’t press any further on the subject for the rest of their breakfast. 

 

“It has to be somebody from our class right?” Wendy wasn’t wasting anytime with her mission. 

“Would you just drop it Wendy, it’s nothing special” John had been listening to Wendy going on about this mystery tutor all Sunday and frankly he wanted to shove his sister in her locker, just to shut her up.

“If it wasn’t anything special he could have just told me who it was. 

Felix! Do you know who’s Peter’s mystery tutor?” 

Felix just shrugged, he really didn’t care who was helping Peter, as long as it meant that Peter got his grade up enough so that he could join them on the senior trip. 

 

Peter walked up to his friends and looking at John’s annoyed face and Wendy still had her detective-face on. She clearly hadn’t dropped her mission yet. Peter figured he would just ignore her until she dropped the subject. 

He really should have known better, by lunch she was still going on about it and Peter was ready to duck-tape her mouth shut. He was sure nobody would mind if he did. 

“Wendy, just drop it already okay, you’re driving everybody crazy with your yapping” John snapped at his sister. 

“Alright” Wendy huffed, clearly upset. Peter figure they would make it up to her later. Beside Wendy couldn’t stay mad at any of them. 

“Come on Wendy, don’t be mad at John” Peter flashed her his smile, the one nobody could resist. 

“Fine, but don’t think I’m dropping this thing.”

Wendy dropped her mission for about three hours until they had mr. Jones’s class.She was clearly going over everybody in her head and seeing who could be Peter’s tutor. 

Peter wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction by acknowledging Henry but he did pay closer attention to the boy then he normally would. 

 

Peter had been looking for him throughout the day, but the kid was either always somewhere else or he was avoiding Peter. Since Peter couldn’t think of any reasons why he would be avoiding him.

Peter’s eyes fell on the boy when he entered the classroom. Peter smiled at the other boy and when the other boy smiled back, Peter was almost glad. It meant Henry hadn’t been avoiding him. 

Peter didn’t listen to a single word mr. Jones said for the rest of the class. He spent it thinking about Henry and subtly watching him. 

 

Wendy of course had been watching Peter like a hawk and she hadn’t missed the small interaction between the two. She was going to have to have a talk with Henry when he came over to hang with Michael sometime. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a bit more of Wendy, I feel like she's going to play a bigger part in this then I had first planned.  
> I hope this chapter okay, I tried really hard to finish it for you guys tonight, since tomorrow is my birthday and I won't have time to write much, but I wanted to get up the chapter.
> 
> I try to make the chapters about a 1000 words long, do you guys like that length? or do you want longer or shorter chapters?


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoring session 2 between Henry and Peter and we get some more of the Darlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Had a lot of fun with his one, the next one should be up next week and will be Peter p.o.v again.   
> It seems like Wendy won't stop scheming until she gets what she wants. 
> 
> Since I probably won't update before christmas:   
> Merry Christmas everybody, hope you'll have loads of fun!

Henry didn’t really know what to expect from Peter anymore since their first tutor session. At first it seemed like the other boy would just go on with his life and still act like he didn’t know Henry, but then Henry caught him staring at him during one of their shared classes. 

It didn’t stop at just this one class, Henry would often get the feeling that somebody was watching him and it was always when Peter was around and the other boy was alway the one watching him. 

Henry was confused, the other boy would never actually acknowledge him in school except the occasional smile when Henry caught him staring again. 

 

Henry actually didn’t have to wait for Peter to show up on Saturday, the other guy was right on time. Unfortunately Peter didn’t really feel like studying that afternoon, he kept interrupting Henry and his mind clearly wasn’t with the subject. 

“Peter, pay attention!” Henry’s patience was growing very thin 

“I give up, you’re an absolute pain in the ass today, and I’ve got better things to do.”

“Wait what?” Peter snapped out of his daydream, he hadn’t expected the outburst by the other boy. “Why are you putting your stuff away? Are we done already?”

“Peter, you can’t keep your mind on the subject for more then five minutes. We’re not getting anything done like this!”

“Fine, if that’s want you want!” Peter all but shouted at Henry. He grabbed his books and practically stomped out of the library, though he would deny that very fact. 

If Henry hadn’t been confused about the guy’s behavior, he sure was now. He had figured that Peter would be pleased to get out of here early. It’s not like he was paying any attention to Henry or their studying. 

 

“Henry! I thought you were tutoring this afternoon?” Emma stammered, at least she had the audacity to look ashamed, where as Killian was just smirking at Henry like he got the big prize. 

“Dude, stop smirking like that, that’s my mom you were doing those things with!” 

Henry was sure he’d have nightmares about what he just walked into. He did not need to see his mother and teacher getting in on. 

“In our defense, you weren’t supposed to be home for a couple more hours.” Killian clearly wasn’t going to apologize. 

“Fine whatever, I’m in my room, trying to scrub these past minutes from my memory” Henry bolted upstairs, locking his door and putting on some loud music just to be sure. You never knew with Killian. 

 

Eventually Henry had to leave his room, his mom would kill him if he was late for dinner again. 

He made sure the house was safe before he actually went downstairs, but it appeared Emma and Killian were out. They usually were when Henry had dinner at his other moms place. After Emma had shown up in Storybrooke a few year ago, they had come up with a compromise plus Emma’s place was closer to school. He still visited Regina as much as he could and every Saturday evening was reserved for just the two of them. 

Dinner was the usual affair. They talked about whatever had happened that day and then settled down to watch a movie. 

After the movie Henry didn’t feel like going back home so he texted Emma letting her know he was staying at his moms and that he would be back home for lunch. 

 

“So how is tutoring going?” Regina asked setting down the freshly baked croissants. 

“Good, why you ask?” Henry grabbed one of his moms croissants. 

“Well you were late last week and your mother told me you got home early today. I was just wondering if things were going alright? Pan can be a bit of a handful.” 

Henry almost choked on his croissant “Mom didn’t tell you anything else?” He asked, the image of last afternoon popping back up in his mind. He would so need therapy to get over that moment. 

“No, should she have?” Regina asked suspicious. 

“NO! It’s nothing really, Peter just wasn’t paying any attention and we were getting nowhere. Figured we both had better things to do, so.” 

It seemed the answer had satisfied Regina since she dropped the subject. 

“So what are your plans for today?” She asked. 

“Don’t know yet, I’ll” Henry started but het got interrupted by his phone. Michael had sent him a text, asking him if he felt like coming over today? 

“Looks like I’ll be heading over to Michael’s place.” Henry told his mom whilst he put his phone away. 

“That’s a great idea, say Hi to the Darling from me will you?” Regina got up and started putting away breakfast. 

“Sure thing mom.” Henry grabbed his stuffed, kissed his mom goodbye and left. 

 

Whilst he was on his way to Michael, he texted Emma letting her know where he was and that he’d probably have lunch at the Darlings. 

When Henry got to the Darlings, it was John who opened the door.

“Hey Henry, come in, Michael’s in the living room”

“Thanks” Henry took of his coat and entered the house. He always like coming here, it was always  full of life and the darlings where always lovely to him. 

 

“Ah come on! You idiot,  get on there” Henry shouted at Michael

“Give me a minute” Michael retorted back. 

Michael had been playing Left For Dead when Henry got there and instead of ending his game, Michael had just thrown a controller at Henry, motioning for him to join the game. 

Of course Henry joined Michael, his mothers wouldn’t let him play games like this, too violent. 

 

“Wanna make pizza?” Michael suddenly asked. 

They had been playing for a good couple of hours now and Henry was getting a bit hungry. 

“Sure why not, if you’re parents won’t mind?”

“Nah, as long as we clean up the kitchen afterwards we’ll be fine” Michael said turning of the console and heading towards the kitchen. 

They had gotten all the ingredients for the dough out when Wendy came into the kitchen. 

“Oh Henry I didn’t know you where here! Why didn’t you say hi!” She looked around the kitchen and settled her eyes on her brother “What are you doing Michael?”

“We’re just going to make pizza, we’ll clean up afterwards I promise” Michael told her. 

“Fine” Wendy didn’t really look convinced but left anyway. 

 

The boys were in the middle of making their dough when the doorbell rang. Henry and Michael looked at each other puzzled. 

“You’re expecting somebody else?” Henry asked. 

“Not that I know of.” 

“I’ll get it” Wendy yelled storming down the stairs towards the front door. 

“Hi Peter, come in” Wendy let Peter in and closed the door behind him. 

Michael didn’t think it was weird that Peter showed up. The older boy come over often enough but Henry found it suddenly odd that he had never actually ran into Peter when he was at the Darlings and now when they started studying together and Peter acting very weird, the other boy showed up at the Darlings right when he was there. 

It was another point to add to the Peter Pan Weirdness list that was forming in Henry’s head. 

 

“Come on, the boys are making pizza” Wendy said almost pushing Peter in the kitchen. 

It was a funny sight really, Wendy trying to push Peter around. Really the only reason they were moving was because Peter let her push him. 

“I’m sure Michael and his friend don’t want his big sister and her friend hanging around, wendy” Peter laughed. He abruptly stopped laughing when he saw Henry. 

“What’s the matter Peter?” Wendy asked clearly confused, had something happened between the two boys? 

“Nothing, just wasn’t expecting the sheriff’s son thats all. 

Didn’t know you were friends with him, Michael.” Peter sounded not so friendly almost angry if you would ask Henry. 

“Is that a problem Pan?” Michael asked defiantly

“Nope just an observation” Peter casually said, his face schooled again in his trademark smirk. 

Henry had remained quit during all of it, still not sure what Pan was up to. 

Fortunately for Henry John decided to join them at that moment. 

“Hey Peter, didn’t know you were coming over. Everything alright?” He asked greeting Peter. 

“Yeah, your sister here invited me over for pizza.”

“You’re staying for lunch?” Henry piped in “You could mention that before Wendy, thankfully we made enough dough to make pizza for the entire town” 

“Maybe we could invite Felix over as well?” John suggested. 

“Sure, I’ll give him a call” Peter grabbed his phone and went outside making said phone-call. 

 

“What’s going on here, Wendy?” John turned towards his sister, stern look on his face.

“Nothing, why?” Wendy tried, but john always knew when his sister was up to something.

“Yeah right” With that John went to the living room. 

Wendy flashed a smile at Michael and Henry “Go on, continue with the pizza’s. We’re hungry!” With that Wendy left as well leaving Michael and Henry behind. 

The two boys shared a look of confusing before both shrugging their shoulders and going back to work on the pizza’s. 


	5. Chapter 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here it finally is : The next chapter.

Peter put his phone away in his pocket, just when Wendy came into the living room. 

“What are you up to Wendy?” Peter didn’t like not knowing what the girl was planning, especially if  whatever she was up to involved him. 

“Nothing.” The girl said, way to sweetly for Peter’s likings “Is Felix coming?” 

“Yeah, he said he would be here in a few minutes.” 

Peter figured he might as well enjoy this whatever it was and get to know Henry a bit better. 

“I’m getting something to drink, you want anything?” Peter asked his two friends. 

Neither needed anything, but Wendy look to enthusiastic about him going in the kitchen, whilst John just looked amused about everything. 

 

“So Henry, I didn’t know you were friends with the darlings?” Peter was just casually, well he hoped he was being casual, hanging around the kitchen, sipping from his coke. 

“Well I am, is that a problem?” Peter had been trying to get some kind of conversation going, but Henry didn’t really seem to fond of talking to Peter. 

“For fucks sake, what crawled up your ass, Henry!” Michael asked Henry, the other boy had clearly noticed Henry’s odd behavior as well. 

“Nothing” Henry sighed “If I wanted a third degree, I would have gone home to my mom, she’s good at those things you know. “ Henry looked up at the two other boys sheeply. 

“Indeed” Peter drawled, trying to grab some ham that was supposed go on top of the pizza.

He was surprised when Henry slapped his hand away. “Aha, no nicking the food. Either you keep your hands of the food or you go and bother somebody else.”

When Peter made no effort to move, Henry just went back to working on the pizza’s. 

Though it looked more like Henry battling with the dough, to get it rolled out properly. 

“Here, let me do it” Peter popped up from his seat, grabbing the rolling pin out of Henry’s hands. 

“And you know how to make a pizza?” Henry asked, clearly not convinced. 

“As a matter of fact I do.” Henry looked quite surprised when Peter actually managed to make the doug into a proper pizza.

“There you go.” Peter stepped back, going back to his seat “now you can finish it.” 

 

Shortly afterwards Henry and Michael joined the others in the living room, having just put the pizza in the oven. 

“Pizza should be done in 10 minutes.” Michael informed the rest, taking a seat next to Felix on the floor. 

John and Felix were engrossed their game and didn’t even react.

Wendy motioned for Henry to come and sit next to her, when he made for the floor as well. 

So Henry sat in between Peter and Wendy. Now Peter didn’t mind this at all, he still was weary of 

what Wendy was up to. 

Michael was soon giving pointers to Felix about how he thought the game should be played. 

“Really Michael, it’s just a game you know, everybody is allowed to play it their way” Wendy sighed. Michael had a tendency to be a bit much when it came to video games. 

“You know he’s not gonna listen right?” Henry had seen Michael get crazy about a game before and it was best to just ignore the other boy. 

“Yeah, but somebody has to remind him that they’re just games.”

 

When the alarm of the oven went of 10 minutes later, non of the boys even heard it, all to engrossed in the game. 

“I guess I’ll just go and get it, right?” Wendy got up “Or maybe I should let it burn!”

When they still didn’t react, she went in the kitchen “I guess I”ll just eat it by myself then!” She yelled so that they could definitely hear her.

The only ones reacting were Peter and Henry, they came scurrying in the kitchen, almost tripping over each other. 

“Maybe we should get John, Felix and Michael” Henry started, when Wendy gave him a slice of pizza. “Michael will be pissed of he doesn’t get a slice.”

“Oh fine spoil sport.” Wendy cut up three more pieces for the other boys and headed toward the living room with the plate. 

Peter and Henry shared a ridiculous look before they went back to join the others. 

 

“No Wendy, we’re not watching Dirty Dancing, you can watch that one up in your room.”

“Fine, but then we’re not watching Rambo either alright! I want to watch something nice!”

After finishing the pizza, Wendy suggested watching a movie and thus the discussion about what movie had started. 

By now it were only John and Wendy who still couldn’t agree on what movie, the others didn’t really care anymore, they just wanted to watch a movie before the day was over. 

“Stop it you two! We already decided !” Peter yelled, making the darling twins finally shut up.  
He held up the dvd for the conjuring and when they didn’t say anything he popped the dvd in and started the movie. 

 

At first Peter didn’t notice it, but when during a scary part Henry practically jumped in his lap, He realized how close the other boy had gotten. 

Henry must have only noticed it then as well. “Sorry, I …” He began apologizing. 

“It’s alright, sure you want to watch this?”Peter silently asked, not wanting to disturb the others. 

“Yeah, that part just caught me by surprise” Henry answered shifting his attention from the movie fully to Peter. “I’ll try not to jump you anymore.” He smirked, turning back to the screen. 

Peter tried to keep his attention on the movie but he found himself constantly distracted by the other boy sitting so close. Sometimes Peter would be watching Henry and Henry would switch his attention to him and flash Peter a quick smile before turning back to the movie. 

 

Somewhere during the movie it must have started raining, since it was pouring outside and it didn’t look like it would end anytime soon. Peter knew Henry would have to go through that weather by foot, since he didn’t brought his car. 

“You need a lift?” He asked Henry, hoping he sounded more casual then he felt asking the other boy. Henry look surprised by the question, which was normal since Henry’s place was actually the complete opposite of his house, but Peter hadn’t even thought about that little fact. 

“You’re sure? It’s the other side of town, I don’t want to be a bother”

“Get in” Peter unlocked his car and got in on the driver side. 

 

They talked about random things, never even noticing how quick the ride went. 

“Well, this is it, thanks for the drive” Even though Peter had parked the car, Henry made no move to get out. 

“No problem. I’ll see you in school monday.” 

“Yeah” Henry tried to open the door, realizing it was locked “Uuh, can you open the door?”He asked. 

“Oh yeah, sorry” Peter hadn’t even realized the doors were still closed. 

Peter waited till Henry had reached his front door and when the boy opened the door, he looked back at Peter. 

Peter waved goodbye, he was surprised when Henry turned around and came back towards the car. 

Henry went around to the driver side and opened Peter’s door. 

“Did you forget” Peter was cut of by the feel of Henry’s lips on his. Before Peter could even react the other boy pulled back already. 

“Bye” He said, running back towards his front door. 

Peter just sat there in his car for few minutes absolutely bewildered by what had just happened. Slowly a smile crept on his face. Henry had kissed him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter then normally, but here it is nonetheless after a very long break.

Henry quickly closed the front door behind him. He had no idea where that kiss came from and he surely hoped he hadn’t fucked up anything.   
„Hey kiddo, how were the Darling?” His mom asked when he entered the kitchen.   
Before Henry could answer his money, he felt his phone buzz. Hoping it was Peter, he quickly checked it.   
<Had a great time today :D. See you in class tomorrow. Peter>   
Henry felt the relief wash over him. He clearly hadn’t fucked things up with Peter, even tough Peter didn’t mention the kiss at all.   
„Yoohoo earth to Henry” His mom was clearly still waiting for an answer and look pretty amused with his behavior. „Had a good time then huh?” She asked again.   
„Yeah, it was great. Michael and I made pizza and Felix and Peter where there as well.”Henry started retelling the events of the day, leaving out the kiss. 

 

Henry spent most of the night switching between being nervous or being giddy. So when morning came he was definitely not in the greatest mood, he was even thinking about faking sickness and staying at home. He was sure his mom wouldn’t mind. That was until his phone buzzed again.   
<Need a ride to school? P>  
>Yeah sure<  
<Be there in five. P>

Henry jumped out of bed, get dressed and ready in a record time. He then rushed downstairs, almost running over Killian on his way to the kitchen. 

„Whoa what’s the hurry kid?” He asked.   
„Nothing,” Henry said before stuffing a croissant in his mouth „Gotta go.” 

Henry was already almost at the door

„Wait where are you going?” His mom yelled from the kitchen. 

Just then a honk could be heard from outside.   
„Peter’s picking me up” Henry shouted behind him, already on his way to the car. 

Henry had expected the car ride to be at least a bit awkward, but Peter didn’t act different or even mention the kiss.   
When they got to school, the Darlings and Felix were waiting around Peter’s parking-spot.   
„Nice friend you are Peter, you can pick up Peter but not me?!” Felix said acting all hurt.”That hurts, Peter”  
Peter just flipped him off, leading the group to some old picnic tables next to the parking lot. 

Henry didn’t see Peter for the rest of his morning classes, but that didn’t mean the boy was not in his mind constantly. His teachers could tell he wasn’t paying attention, but since he wasn’t bothering anyone, so they let him daydream.   
When it was time for lunch Henry looked for Peter, but quickly realized that he had never seen Peter, Felix, Micheal or Wendy in the cafeteria during lunch. He figured they ate outside somewhere. 

He figured he would see Peter later during their English class.   
Peter showed up in class just in time and sat down on his regular place in the back. Henry tried to get his attention but it seemed that Peter was ignoring him.   
After classes Henry figured Peter would wait for him, they still needed to make plans for their tutoring sessions that week. But once the bell rang Peter darted out of the classroom, leaving Henry confused and pissed off. 

On his way to the bus-stop, a car suddenly stopped next to him. For a minute Henry hoped it was Peter, unfortunately it wasn’t. It was Wendy.   
„Hey, wan’t a ride home?” She offered „As apparently Peter ditched you”  
„Is he always such an asshole?” Henry asked, getting in the car.   
Wendy has to laugh with that statement. „He’s Peter Pan, Henry. Surely you knew his reputation when you fell for him.”   
She stated it so bluntly that Henry thought she was joking at first.But then she looked at him with a concerned look.   
„I don’t” He started but she interrupted him. „Don’t bother denying it, Henry, I’ve seen the way you look at him, like the sun comes out of his arse.”   
Henry could definitely see why Wendy Darling was part of Peter’s gang. She could probably stand her own against most them.   
„Can we not talk about him right now?” Henry asked, he hadn’t expected Wendy to drop the subject, but she did.   
The rest of the car ride they talked about a bunch of different things; Henry found that he really liked Wendy. She could be incredibly blunt, but she was pretty funny to be around. 

When Henry got home, it was to the concerned look of his mother.   
„Killian told me you were terribly distracted today at school. Are you okay?”She asked. „You’re not getting sick are you?” She said checking his forehead.   
„I’m fine mom, just had some things on my mind.” Henry moved away from his mom ”I’ll be upstair doing my homework”

He really tried making his homework, but as soon as he was alone his mind went back to Peter and his odd behavior today. He didn’t understand it, Peter had seem fine at first, but then he had all of a sudden stopped being okay with what had happened.   
Henry tried to figured out what he should do next. Should he text Peter, call him or just ignore him. Henry spent a good amount of his evening thinking just about the other boy. 

When his mom called him for dinner, he quickly made a decision.   
>Don’t know what crawled up your ass today, but you had better taken it out by wednesday for our tutoring session.<   
Henry hit send and went downstairs for dinner.  He didn’t bother checking his phone for the rest of the evening.   
He figured he would see Peter tomorrow and wether his behavior will have changed or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some of you are still reading this. I know it's been forever since I've updated this and I have no excuse other then I simply didn't feel like continuing this story for the longest time.   
> But I've just finished this chapter and I plan on starting with the next one right away 
> 
> So hopefully there won't be that big of gap between this and the next chapter but I won't promise anything.

The entire ride home Peter had a stupid grin on his face, not that he would admit that. He could not believe that Henry had actually kissed him. But what happens next? Is he to make the next move or should he wait until Henry bought up the kiss?    
To be fair Peter didn’t have any clue what to do next or how any of this worked. He might have a reputation, but most of the time he was the one seducing the girls and there never were much feelings involved.   
 He hadn’t even realized he liked Henry like that, but that kiss made him realize that he really liked Henry. And that scared Peter, feelings were not his strong point.

Before he started to overthink the situation he quickly texted Henry that he had a great time.   
He didn’t mention the kiss, but he also didn’t make it seem like he didn’t want anything to do with the boy anymore.

Instead of going home, Peter decided to see if Tink was still at Granny’s. She would know what to do next. She was the feelings-expert in the family.

 

“We’re closed!” Tink was already cleaning up when Peter got to the dinner, but he knew she wouldn’t be too angry with him showing up so late.   
She always complained about not seeing him enough. “Surely you can wait a few more minutes for you brother?”

The last person Tink had expected to stroll in the dinner this late was her baby-brother.   
“What do you want Peter?” The last thing she was in the mood for was Peter needing something stupid again, or her having to cover up whatever he had fucked up again.   
“Just wanted to talk with my sister, or am I not allowed to?”   
This actually took her back, the last time her brother had wanted to talk, was when their father decided to get engaged with what’s her name. Luckily that didn’t work out, although Tink still had a suspicion Peter was to blame for that break-up. “Just give me five minutes to close up. “   
 When Tink finished closing up, she was surprised to find Peter fidgeting and looking nervous.   
 “Are you alright Peter? Don’t tell me you did something bad again.” Tink started to get worried when Peter didn’t answer her straight away.   
“Peter? You know you can tell me anything right? Even if…”   
“I kissed Henry” Peter blurted out, “Well he kissed me actually, but I didn’t stop him and now I don’t know what to do”   
“Well did you want to stop him?” Tink hoped she didn’t sound to surprised, the last thing she wanted was for her brother to close himself off again.   
“No,… I think. I’m not good with this type of stuff, and I have no idea what to do next!” Tink could tell that her brother was feeling out of his depth.   
“Well, have you talked to him about it?”   
“No, but what if he says it was a mistake and… “ Peter started rambled.   
“Stop it Peter. If you don’t talk to him then you won’t know the answer. Just ask him, tomorrow.”   
“Yeah I will. Thanks Tink, you’re the best” Peter surprised her once more that night by actually giving her a hug.   
“I know. Now go home and sleep!” Tink opened up the door, pushing Peter out.

 

The next morning Peter was nervous and tired. He had hardly slept and he still wasn’t sure how to approach the kiss.   
 When he was about to leave for school, he quickly texted Henry, asking him if he needed a ride, since he knew the younger boy always took the bus.   
He just hoped there wouldn’t be any awkwardness between the two.   
Peter figured he would wait until after school to confront Henry about the kiss, that way there would be less chance of drama during school-hours.

When they arrived he could see Wendy figuring out what happend.  
He didn’t know how that girl did it, but she always knew everything about them. It was like she could read their minds.   
The last thing he wanted though was Wendy butting in and making the whole thing not only her business but also involve John and Felix.  

He managed to stay out of her way for most of the morning, but the moment they went outside for their lunchbreak, she practically cornered him.   
“What’s going on between you and Henry??”   
“None of your business, Wendy, back off!!” Wendy wouldn’t normally obey Peter, but something in his voice made her actually back off.   
“I just don’t want to see any of you hurt, is all” She said before joining her brother and boyfriend, who were waiting for them.

Peter had been surprised about the fact that Wendy actually backed off, but he wasn’t about to make an issue out of it.   
“You guys go ahead, I”ll see you later!” Peter yelled at the group who was waiting for him.  
Luckily for him, they didn’t question him and just left.

 

Peter though about searching for Henry, who would probably be in the cafeteria.   
He wasn’t a fan of the place but he needed to talk to the boy. On his way there, he overheard a few kids talking about Henry, so he stopped closely so that he could here what they were saying.  
 _“Have you noticed how he’s been hanging around Pan and his gang these past few day? It’s pathetic”_  
 _“Who? The mayor’s kid? I heard he had to tutor Pan, Mr Jones made him do it.”_  
 _“Wanna bet he actually asked Jones for that tutoring job. That kid is so desperate for friends, he would do anything.”_  
 _“I heard he begged with Jones to let Pan fail so he could tutor him.”_  
 _“Surely the kid must know Pan is bad news? If it’s friends he want’s he’s better off with some other geeks instead of those guys.”_   
Peter backed off having heard enough.   
Was is true that he had asked mr. Jones to let him fail?That didn’t seem like something Henry would do.   
Peter had never noticed Henry’s lack of friends, but then again he never really paid much attention to the boy before.   
 But the kids were right, if it were friends Henry wanted he would be beter of without him.

Peter ended up not going to the cafeteria, instead he went outside for a smoke,thinking about what he had just overheard.   
He was so deep in thought that he almost didn’t notice the bell ring, signaling the start of the next class.   
He made it to the English classroom just in time. When he saw Henry sitting in the front, all by himself, Peter made up his mind.   
Henry would be beter of without him in the long run.

Ignoring Henry was turning out to be incredibly hard, and he almost broke his resolve when he realized that he had promised the boy a ride home as well.  
So when the bell rang, signaling the end of the schoolday, Peter did the first thing that came to his mind and bolted out of the classroom.


End file.
